New found problems
by vamp heart girl
Summary: Sherlock has a daughter he doesnt know about but after her mother was shot this 16 year old girl has to go live with daddy. Sherlock struggles to understand his daughter and wonders were his 16 year old daughter sneeks off to every day especially when uncle Mycrofts cameras lose her as well hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Samantha

Samantha sat on the witness bench in court as Henry Moriarty's lawyer began reading out his statement.

"Mr Moriarty claims that you pursued a relationship with him and you were known for stalking him on several occasions we have witnesses that can testify this point " the lawyer read out

"That is not true I didn't know him until the very day of the assault" Samantha's voice lowered shamefully as she rested he hand on her swelling pregnant stomach remembering the night of the assault.

_"See you later Sam"__called Maggie waving to her best friend. Sam pulled the hood of her coat over her head providing herself with some shelter from the pouring rain as she called out _

_" See you at school Maggie" Sam waved back then began walking home .The 16 year old girl walked quickly down one of the streets that lead to her house , as she rounded a corner she heard footsteps mirroring her own. Sam sped up and once again the footsteps copied she spun around running information through her mind ,heavy step balance of probability most likely male stalking at night creep she slowly turned around only to be faced with a twisted smirk she felt a sharp pain in her neck before the world around her went black._

_Sam opened her eyes slowly feeling a crippling pressure on top of her as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw the same sickening smirk from early then she saw she was missing her undergarments as was her attacker she struggled fruitlessly against her restraints as her attacker thrust in to her Samantha screamed from the back of her throat injuring the pain that was cruelly forced upon her._

_When it was finally over he released her from her bonds and kissed her forehead before standing and leaving her a broken mess on the floor naked and sobbing Sam curled up in a tight ball wishing to escape this sick world that she was trapped in._

_that was when to doors swung open and the police stormed in._

Samantha spoke her voice strong " Mr Moriarty is a rapist and deserves to rot in hell! "

The judge sighed "for the last time Miss Holmes stick to the facts or I will have you removed for contempt of the court! Really despite all facts this name calling is stupid and childish! "

Samantha growled at the back of her throat she looked over to the public gallery she hated stupid people people too blind to see the facts her mother was stupid but Sam tolerated her because despite everything she did care for her mother. Sam was deeply tempted to prove that she was not stupid by using her talent ,one look at someone and she could notice things that others didn't , she usually refrained from using her skills ,when she was younger she accidentally let slip that one of the posh mothers was having an affair she was taunted for weeks and called a freak, she drew in a deep breath she saw her mothers pleading expression and she calmed down a bit. With her breath under control she apologized to the judge and began speaking her hands resting on her very pregnant stomach.

"Mr Moriarty caused me weeks of physical pain and I don't want my child around something that caused myself such pain and though you say he was intoxicated and not in control why would that make me anymore comfortable with the situation? " the next person who was called to the stand was a man who claimed he saw Sam being knocked out and dragged away he claimed he was the one who called the police at this Henry started shouting about him being paid to say that stuff at these accusations it was brought up that the man was a retired police officer and had been on the force for near on 50 years.

The court case lasted for hours and eventually it was time for the jury's verdict

"We find Henry Moriarty guilty of the assault and grant him no visitation rights"

"Mr Moriarty you have been found guilty and will serve a minimum of 10 years in prison " as the judge declared this Samantha couldn't help the smile that graced her lips for the first time in a long time she was really happy the judge continued

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Moriarty smiled a cruel smile he turned towards me and said

"See you soon"

In the weeks that followed life was good Sam was very close to her due date and her mother wouldn't stop fussing over her the eve of her due date disaster struck Sam and her mother were discussing baby names, frankly the subject bored Samantha to death, when a bullet smashed the window and disappear , Sam's mother pushed her to the floor and told her to be still. A moment passed and Sam's mother stood slowly gazing curiously out of the window Samantha hissed to her mother to get down but her warning went unheard as another bullet whizzed through the window and implanted its self between her mothers eye's Sam screamed in shock and then in pain as a painful contraction hit Sam reached for the phone and called the ambulance and the police.

When the police arrived they straight the way rushed to Samantha's side . For the first time in Sam's life she was truly terrified and she was vulnerable all she wanted was her mother the young 16 year old girl curled into a ball and cried and cried and she didn't stop crying until her baby was born and Samantha finally passed out from exhaustion.

**There first chapter finnished I know that its a bit dark but it will get happier I dont own anything and let me know if you think Sam should have a girl or boy thank you for reading adios xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Samantha

Sam's vision was restored to her she felt exhausted like a rubber band that has stretched so far that it would never go back and she was sore but other than that she felt empty void of all emotions until she heard a whimper, Sam gazed down at the small bundle at the foot of her bed Sam knew caring wasn't a advantage, caring got her mother killed but as she looked at the bundle her heart swelled, the baby had big bright blue grey eyes much like her own the baby also had a similar small button nose however its hair was dark brown unlike Sam's raven locks and it had a smooth round face, Sam pulled herself off the bed and gathered the baby in her arms she staggered weakly towards the seat near the window and plonked down she looked down to the baby her own eyes meeting those big blue grey eyes that were so curious about there environment and the world around her. Sam looked down at her new born baby girl

" Welcome to the world Amelia Sapphire Holmes "

**Sherlock (1 year later)**

Sherlock had just finished another case and was now board.

" John I need a case " Sherlock grumbled as he flopped On the sofa.

John sighed " you just had a case by harpooning a dead pig apparently "

Sherlock bolted up " that was this morning when Is the next one? " The flat was silent for about 10 second before sherlocks head rolled over dramatically. " John I need some! Get me some " Mrs Hudson and John both attempted to calm sherlock down with an offer of tea . sherlock ignored them and paced towards the window

" Look at that Mrs Hudson so peaceful isnt it hateful " sherlock moaned

Mrs Hudson shook her head " I'm sure a nice murder will turn up that should cheer you up" once the old landlady disappeared Sherlock muttered in to thin air "can't come soon enough. "

Almost as soon as the words left his lips an explosion racked through the the whole of 221b Baker street. Sherlock picked himself up and looked at the mess this wasn't going to be cheep to fix. Sherlock stalked back over to the sofa and sat down he growled as the door opened he knew exactly who it was

"Mycroft to what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Quite amusing Sherlock however I am afraid this isn't a social call a matter has arisen of a delicate personal nature"

"Im sure there are other people who are willing to help you with you diet or rather lack of" Sherlock smirked

"Your sense of humor knows no bound though it would be greatly appreciated if you could grow up and listen to me! A file was brought to my attention I am afraid I cannot disclose the name of the perpetrator due to legal issues even in my position it important to follow the law-"

"Oh for god sake Mycroft get on with it" Mycroft huffed at his brothers rude antics

"As I was saying the perpetrator was sentenced for sexual assault charges -"

"If he has already been sentence why do you need me?" Sherlock once again interrupted, Mycrofts was fuming and he snapped

"Shut up and listen sherlock! I wish for you to bring the victim forward usually I would send my own people but she seems to have disappeared of the face of the earth. Do you accept?" Mycroft questioned pulling a folder out of his briefcase

"Whats so important about this girl?" Sherlock asked looking curiously at the file Mycroft uncharacteristically shrugged

"I'm afraid I don't know Sherlock will you take the case?"

"Leave the file and get out brother of mine" Mycroft complied and left . Sherlock look towards the file then reached forward and grabbed it he flipped it over making deductions of the paper as he opened the file he was greated with a picture of a young girl sherlock was to say the least was shocked she looked just like him she was wearing a school uniform her blue grey eyes glared into the camera lense she had a high cheek bone and had wavy raven hair that fell just past her sholders and her lips were plump and streached into a scowl he began reading

**Name: Samantha Jade Holmes**

**Age: 16**

**Status: Single**

**Mother: Sapphire Nina ****Benson**

**Father: N/A**

**Siblings: None**

**Extra information : **

**-Was a victim of sexual ****assault**

**-disappeared on the 18/01/2011**

**-last seen by best friend Margaret Alison Devon on the 15/01/2011**

**-Attends Robert Kilb academy **

**-Lives at 23 crest avenue LE13 42Q **

Sherlock dropped the file and grabbed his phone he furiously smashed the keys

to: MH

Is this your idea of a joke

from:SH

to:SH

Not at all brother mine call me when you have located her

from :MH

John came through the door and saw sherlock looking at a file before John had a chance to question Sherlock told him

"Pack your bags John were going to Brighton tomorrow we have a case"

**Samantha **

"Morning Millie" sang Sam "hows my baby this morning?" Amelia gurgled gleefully as her mother picked her up and swung her around gently Sam took he baby down stairs and buckled her into her high chair ,after her mother was killed Sam struggled too keep up with school and a job as well as having a baby she had had a couple of visits from a social worker who told her because she was still under age unless she found another guardian that would be willing to adopt herself and her baby the child welfare system would be forced to take Amelia away and put Sam into a home Sam had been so worried that she took Amelia away out of her mothers old home and moved in to a cheep block of flats she had enough money saved up to last until she was 18 and could get a got mushed up some baby food and began feeding Amelia who gurgled in glee

"Muummmmyy mmmhh" Sam laughed and finished feeding Amelia who in a matter of seconds managed to get sticky baby food all in her short curly brown curls and all over her picked her up and said

''Looks like someone needs a bath" Amelia pouted and her eyes went wide as she let out a cry of

''Nooooooooooooo mmmmuummmyy" Sam smiled and said

"If you behave I will drop you off at aunt Maggie's house later" Amelia's frown morphed into a happy smile and she clapped laughing her mother bathed her quickly and dressed her in a sweet yellow dress Sam put Amelia in the push chair and walked over to Maggie's house

"Hey Mags would you mind babysitting Millie for a while? "

"I would love to" gushed Maggie picking Amelia up "say bye bye to mummy" hinted Maggie, Amelia waved good bye and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek

"I will pick her up later thank Maggie bye bye Millie " said Sam as she waved goodbye

Sam walked home alone she saw two strangers across the street the short one cast a glance at her and the returned to his partner Sam carried on walking until she reached her apartment not even a minute after sittting down there was a knock at the door she opened it and the two strangers from earlier stood in front of her the taller one adressed her

"Samantha Holmes? " he questioned while his partner looked very confused Sam looked to each man unconsciously opening the door wider

" um yes who are you?"Sam asked without missing a beat he replied

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and you are coming with us!"

**Chapter 2 finnished hope you enjoyed it I dont own anything and please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''My name is Sherlock Holmes and you are coming with us! "

Sam panicked and screamed she slammed the door it was them social services they had found her and now they are going to take Amelia away and put Sam into a home Sam had to do something what if they already have Amelia? Sam needed her baby but first she had to get out of the flat , Sam grabbed her phone and text Maggie

To: MD

The social workers have found me I have to run please look after Amelia I will get her as soon as I can tell her I love her thank you.

From: Sam H

The reply was almost instant

To: Sam H

Be safe and hurry xx

From: MD

Sam huffed and started grabbing stuff lying around the house her phone, money and her passport she heard banging on the door

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN " the man out side shouted not very professional Sam thought . OK if she opened the door it should distract them long enough for her to run to the stairs and get out then she would have to hide and collect Amelia later all she needed to do was push the short guy out of the way Sam opened the door slowly and attempted to shove the small guy away unfortunately she misjudged how strong her was even when he was caught off guard a small 16 year old was no match for the ex soldier. John grabbed the young girl as she struggled she was able to rip herself away from his arms but now she had a problem both men were standing in the hall blocking the way to the stairs her only options know were the window or the elevator at the other side of the hall. The ping of the elevator made up her mind she ran across the corridor and just made the elevator she landed in the box as the doors began to close however Sherlock was able to slide in next to her he reached over to her and she screamed and pushed his hand away Sherlock reached over again and managed to grasped her arm in a vice like grip Sam frighteningly tried to pull away her face was red from screaming and tear were pouring down her cheeks Sherlock rolled his eyes and did something very unexpected he pulled the sobbing child in to gentle embrace she sobbed quietly into his coat.

Crying was so out of character for Samantha but she was terrified of being alone and never seeing Amelia again. When the doors pinged open Sam whipped around and out of Sherlock's arms before once again running away Sherlock was nearly caught up with her Sam jumped into an alley and weaved through a group of homeless people and slipped in step behind them Sherlock glance down the ally and continued to run. Sam smirked and brushed her self off she made her way back to her flat to grab a few more bits as she walked in she didn't notice John standing behind her he slapped a hand on her shoulder she spun around to see John talking into his phone

"Yep we got her Mycroft " John put his phone down and looked at Sam before asking "where is Sherlock?"

"She gave me the slip she could be any where by now!" Sherlock moaned not noticing Sam standing frozen in place "oh there she is" they began walking to a sleek black car and Sam tried to make a run for it again only to have a pair of cuffs slapped on to her wrists she looked up at the men in horror as she was forced into the car Sam was silent and when she was sure both men were looking away from her she crawled through her arms so the cuff were now infront of her she silently reached up and pulled a grip out of her hair and un did the cuffs she scooched closer to the door she reached for the handle and luckly it wasn't locked as soon as the door opend both men looked towards her but it was too late she ducked and tumbled out the car she attempted to run away but the car was much faster it caught up in a matter of seconds and she was hauld back in they didn't bother cuffing her again but they did put the child lock on the door for the rest of the journy Sam just look out the window and thought of Amelia it was about a hour journey and when they arrived she was hauled out the car and taken in to a really posh office once inside she along with the two men took a seat behind the desk it was a further two minutes of awkward silence before a man in a sharp suit strolled in

"Sherlock John" the man greeted and was returned with a uncivil grunt of

"Mycroft" Sam couldn't help it I she was going to get out she would need information on everyone in the room she started with the short man

**John Watson **

**Ex soldier resigned because he was shot in the left shoulder **

**Addicted to dangerous lifestyle **

**Single **

**Sister Harriet homosexual alcoholic **

**Sherlock Holmes **

**Ex drug addict**

**Addicted to a dangerous lifestyle **

**Brother Mycrofts **

**Single**

**Mycroft Holmes **

**Runs government **

**Brother ****Sherlock**

**Keeping a big secret **

**Single **

If Sam could figure out what Mycroft secret was she could get out "why am I here?" She blurted unable to stand the tension Mycroft proceeded to ignore her as he addressed his brother and John " Thank you for your help Dr Watson Sherlock. You may leave now" Mycroft's dismissal prove to Sam that the brother were as she predicted not at all close

" Actually Mycroft we decided since we did all the leg work we will stay for the questions" there was no questioning in Sherlock's voice they weren't requesting to stay they were demanding. Poor John looked so confused as he whispered

"when did we decided that? "

"Very well if you feel like you must stay so be it. " Mycroft turned to addressed me "Miss Holmes I Hope you don't mind we have uninvited guests " Mycroft aimed his glare directly at Sherlock Sam shook her head " no it's OK but may I ask why am I here? "

" You are hear because I believe that I have found your father but first I must ask is your mother Sapphire Nina Benson? "Sherlock's eyes widened he knew he remembered that name Saff used to care for him when he came back high as a kite Sherlock watched Sam carefully as she answered

"Yes she was she was shot last year"

everyone's eyes were on Mycroft curiously as he continued

"yes I know but about your father I must express I also believe that he is in the room "Mycroft's eyes landed on Sherlock and he smirked Sam looked first towards John then Sherlock granted her and Sherlock looked very similar but was that even possible Sherlock was silent . Sam always wanted to know who her father was but would Sherlock want to know about her his possible daughter omg if he was Sams father she would have tell him about Amelia would he be repulsed by the fact his daughter had a baby so young what if he didn't want to do the test Sam didn't know what to say, Suddenly Sherlock said

"I'll do it "

**Vola another chapter shout out to deductions of sherlolly thanks for your reviews I dont own anything and please review it means a lot xx adios **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'll do it "

Sam and John looked at Sherlock as if he had grown another head " Do what ?" questioned John confused by the situation he was answered by Sam and Sherlock

"A paternity test!"

"Wait Sherlock you think she's you daughter, your aware you'd have to have slept with her mother! '' Sherlock rolled his eyes

"I am aware John I know how conception work. I remember Saff she helped me stop the drugs! " Sherlock didn't even look at Sam as 2 swabs were brought in once they had finished a man in a white doctor's lab coat took the samples away Sam kept her head down not knowing what to hope for then Mycroft began talking to her

"I am sure that you are aware that the tests results will take at least 3 days so between now and then I insist you take residents in 221b with John and Sherlock" Sam began to protests knowing that she couldn't bring Amelia with her also her secret would be found if anyone came in her flat it was full of baby stuff

"No! Um thank you I have a flat of my own I will stay there" Sam reasoned

"A flat that your illegally renting because you are clearly under age I hope you understand I cant let you go back .I will send some men to collect your possessions" Mycroft informed Sam Seeing no other option she agreed but also added

"Most the stuff in my flat is borrowed from a friend I will deliver it to her myself" Mycroft nodded and dismissed Sam and told her to wait outside Sam complied , once outside Sam grasped her phone and rung Maggie

_hello _

Maggie hey I need another favor can you get all the baby stuff out of my flat please

_um OK but why _

I will tell you when I get there ( Sam could hear Amelia babbling in the background give my love to Millie I have to go bye

Sam hung up as Sherlock and John walked out once again Sherlock ignored her they all got in to a cab and John told driver to go to baker street when we arrived we went straight into the living room and Sherlock flopped down and John offered to show me what would become my room . It was a white room bigger than my room at the my old flat there was a bed and wardrobe Sam thanked John and flopped on the bed she lay for about 10 minutes before jumping up and heading out the flat she made it to the door before Sherlock asked where she was going Sam replied

"Out to see a friend" Sherlock nodded then started to get up and Sam asked ''what are you doing? " Sherlock reply was

" Getting my coat"

"No your not coming " snapped Sam

"Yes I am since you got in the taxi you have been checking your phone every 2 minutes waiting for a call or checking the time half an hour the stuff you don't want to be seen would be moved out your flat your going to check its not there I want to know what you are hiding Samantha Holmes " Sam looked shocked he had the skill too there was no point in arguing it would just make her look suspicious. Sam opened the door and Sherlock's phone rang he answered he looked annoyed but also excited

"Looks like we will have to do this another time Sam duty calls " Sherlock walked out and John followed (An this is the bit where Sherlock gets the envelope with the pink phone) Sam was relived that Sherlock wasn't coming with her she climbed in a cab and told him to go to Brighton Harvey Avenue LE13 42Q they drove for a hour and she payed for the cab and got out Sam walked over to the house and knocked on the door it opened and there stood Maggie with Amelia in her arms once Amelia saw Sam she cried out

"Mommy"

"Hello baby how are you? " Sam gently cooed at her baby "Maggie there is allot I need to tell you " Sam explained about Sherlock and John at her flat then meeting Mycroft the paternity test and Sherlock trying to follow her out to see what she was hiding ,Maggie listened quietly occasionally nodding once Sam had finished Maggie asked

"So what are you going to do? " Sam sighed

"I guess I will have to wait the week and then if Sherlock is my dad I will have to live with him and John and I will have to tell them about Amelia would you mind babysitting Millie for the week I don't know who else to ask"

"I would love to look after Millie! "

"I will visit every day. Thank you so much! " Maggie was Sam's best friend although Maggie was 4 years older than Sam the 2 were best friends. Sam remembered the night she met Maggie

_It was a pleasant night it was warm and quiet Sam was walking home from school when she heard shouting then a bottle being smashed then screaming then nothing it was quite Sam usually wouldn't interfere but she had a really bad feeling she picked the lock on the front door and let her self in she saw a woman lying in a pool of her own vomit and another woman lying unconscious with glass shattered into her skin and thick blood pooling out of the gashes Sam ran to the wounded women and applied pressure to the wounds they were deep Sam fumbled for her phone and called the ambulance and the police. 10 minutes later sirens blared out side the medics put the bleeding woman on a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance Sam climbed in after and didn't leave the woman's side when she woke up she asked who Sam was Sam explained the situation. Maggie asked her to stay and they talked about everything. _

_It was time for Maggie to come out of hospital she sued her mother who got sent to prison and she inherited the house Sam and Maggie remained super close friends_

Sam looked at Amelia who was playing on the floor her beautiful baby "Did you get all the baby stuff out of my flat? "

" Yep its in the back room"

"Thanks so much I don't know what I would do with out you"

Sam slid onto the floor next to Amelia and picked up a toy Amelia's interest was on the toy in her mothers hand the crawled over and grabbed the toy Maggie smiled and said

" Would you like to stay for tea ?" Sam nodded and cuddled Amelia. 4 hours later it was time for Sam to leave it broke Sams heart when Amelia started crying

"Don eve mee moommy pweeese!"

"I'll see you tomorrow baby don't cry Millie " sang Sam softly "be good for Maggie love you. "

Sam climbed in the taxi tears pouring silently down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The taxi drive to baker street was painfully slow the driver saw she was upset and spent the entire journey trying to make her feel better, the small talk was dire but she didn't want to hurt the driver's feeling so she smiled and nodded on arrival she thanked the driver payed him left him a tip and climbed out. It was later than Sam had anticipated Sherlock and John should be back. Sam walked quietly up to the flat when she heard sherlock say

"Didn't do you any good did it?" Johns replied

"No but im not the worlds only consulting detectives" Sherlock smirked

"No"

"Won't be in for tea im going to sarah's" John then noticed Sam at the door " Oh hey Sam" Sherlock's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes it took John to break the tension between them "Uh ,milk, we need milk" Sherlock answered

"I'll get some " John looked at Sherlock in disbelief

"Really?" John questioned thinking that this could possibly be a trick, deciding to try his luck he asked "and some beans, then ?"

John nodded and walked out Sherlock looked to Sam and said

"You have been crying why?" Samantha shrugged and Sherlock went to question her again but her phone buzzed holding a finger up to Sherlock she got her phone

To: Sam H

SAM HURRY SOME MEN BROKE IN WERE IN DANGER

from: MD

"Oh MY God! " Sam shoved her phone into her pocket and pulled her coat back on " I have to go" Sherlock didn't even try to stop her he thought it best she was as far away from him as possible tonight . Sam stopped a on coming taxi once inside she focosed on her breathing she had to calm down. When the taxi arrived Sam burst through the unlocked doors of Maggie's house.

The sight inside was terrible there was smashed items and blood too much blood , Sam came in to the living room to see Maggie unconscious on the floor there was several gashes on her arms and 2 bullet holes one in her shoulder and the other through he stomach Sam grasped the phone and rung 999

_999 whats you're emergency_

My friend she's been shot the address is 34 Harvey avenue please hurry

the_ ambulance will be with you shortly _

Alex's hung up and stood and saw a message written in blood on the wall 'if you ever want to see your daughter again come to London pool' Sam looked at Maggie on the floor "I'm so sorry for everything. " Sam rasped she heard the ambulance outside they came in an took Maggie the police came in after to see Sam staring at the wall in horror Sam ran out into a taxi and screamed to get them to London pool as fast as humanly possible the drive looked at her in frustration Sam saw no other option she begged the driver

"Please someone kidnapped my baby hes going to kill her!" After that the taxi driver pretty much broke every traffic law in england once we arrived at the pool the cabbie insisted on waiting so she and her baby had a ride home

(Inside the swimming pool)

Sherlock stared at Jim Moriaty " I trust my answer has crossed your mind" Jim laughed

"I don't believe that you have met my brother have you Sherlock? " a man carrying a sobbing baby in his arms walked in he smirked a evil smirk as Jim introduced him "This is Henry would you like to know who the baby is?" Failing to see the relevance Sherlock asked

"One innocent life to save many please don't mistake me for a hero i'm not what is your point " his gun not wavering at all .

Sam ran as fast as her legs would carry her the entrance to the pool side getting closer and closer she burst through the door and screamed "HENRY YOU PSYCHOPATHIC BASTARD " not hearing Sherlock and John's cry's for her to stop she punched him so hard in the face that a tooth was smashed out of his mouth she ripped Amelia out of his grasp and cooed softly Amelia looked up and saw her mother and stopped crying Amelia snuggled closer to her mother Jim looked at Sam and Amelia and pretended to be sick

"As I was saying would you like to know who the baby is? why don't we get mother to introduce her" suddenly the pieces clicked Sam was a mother Jim laughed " no OK what about daddy got anything to say? " Henry smirked he turned to Sam

"Do you remember that night?" Henry asked taking a predictor step towards Sam " I loved watching you squirm you put up a fight but I still had you" Suddenly Sam smacked him around the face the noise bouncing off the wall Sam said "Stop it."

"And your friend she begged me not to pull the trigger begged me to stop cutting her" that was it Sam snapped

"I SAID STOP IT" Sam screamed that seamed to wake Sherlock out of his daze

"Samantha, come here" his voice filled with authority Sam moved to him as she walked past Henry he grabbed her hair and kissed her forehead before kissing Amelia on the forehead Sam winced as she pulled out of his grip

"Still going to pull the trigger sherlock?" Asked Jim in a sing song voice before Sherlock could answer staying alive blasted out of Jim's phone

"You mind if I get that?" He asked

"You've got your whole life. " the room was quite Jim mouthed sorry to Sherlock and Henry kept winking at Sam even Amelia knew to stay quite the quiet was disrupted by Jim shouting " SAY THAT AGAIN " Jim held the phone down and said "Sorry everyone wrong day to die" Jim walked out the room muttering into the phone Henry followed but not before turning to Sam " see you later baby ,love you!" Sam felt violently sick as he blew her a kiss. Once they were gone Sam said quietly "there a taxi out side " Sam held Amelia close as she walked out followed by John and Sherlock.

**This chapter was fun to write let me know what you think. I don't own anything xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam climbed in the taxi holding Amelia close the driver looked back at her " is the little lass OK" Sam just nodded the driver continued to talk " I thought you looked very young to be a mother I can't imagine how my missus would be if our kid was kidnapped" he kept rambling on until Sherlock got in the cab "excuse me mate this cabs in use-'

"No it's OK he is with me!"Sam said the driver nodded

"Were too then"

"Baltimore Hospital please!" Sherlock didn't argue so Sam continued to make small talk "were is John? "

"Sarah's" Sherlock answered

The drive was awkward and quiet no one said a word when they arrived at the hospital Sam asked were Maggie was "room 326 in ICU" the woman told her Sherlock followed silently when they reached the room Maggie was awake staring at the wall but her head turned to the door when she heard the door open "Hey Mag's " said Sam her face showing no emotions until Maggie said hey that's when without thinking Sam handed Amelia to Sherlock and dashed over to the bed engulfing her friend in a hug "I'm so sorry mags I didn't know what to do there was so much blood and they kidnapped my baby I was so worried about you " Maggie just smiled before croaking

"Its OK if you stayed with me I would be mad at you for not getting little miss and your hear now that's all that matters!" As Maggie spoke Sam realized that she had practicality dropped Amelia on Sherlock when she looked over Sherlock was holding Amelia at arms length identical blue grey eyes sizing each other up Sherlock looked at Amelia like a experiment he proceeded to try and put her on the floor only to have her scream his eyes shot to Sam asking what to do Sam walked over and cooed at her baby Amelia all but jumped in to her arms Sam and Maggie talked for a while before Maggie began to doze off Sam and Sherlock sat in silence before Sam stated "OK you have questions " Sherlock sighed

" Did he rape you"

"Yes next question " Sam prompted trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Is he the father?"

"Yes"

"How old were you?"

"Just turned 16"

"Whats her name?" Sherlock asked looking curiously at the baby Sam smiled

"Amelia Sapphire Holmes " Sherlock nodded

"One more question can I hold her" Sam passed her over and said

"This is your gram-pa" Sherlock wrinkled his nose before objecting

"Gram-pa makes me sound old im only 33" Sam giggled

"How do you think I feel im only 16 and already im being called Mommy " Sherlock smiled but inside his heart was breaking what if he had been around for Sam he could have stopped Henry Sam seemingly sensed his inner conflict and placed a loving hand on her dad's shoulder the test hadn't come back you but everyone already knew the result Sherlock Sam and Amelia all stayed in hospital 24/7 with Maggie and 2 Weeks later she was given a clean bill of health. Sam and Sherlock were on there way to collect her John had offered to stay with Amelia. Sam had already received a text from Mycroft saying that the tests results were back and they were positive Sam informed Sherlock and her pulled her in to a hug.

On arrival at the hospital Sam went to the toilet to freshen up but what she saw made her heart skip a beat written in red lipstick the words

'See you soon xxx' Sam looked around the bathroom he was here and left that note it wasn't a warning no it was a promise Sam gasped and head out the room and bumped into Sherlock

''Your friends asking for your help '' he said blushing Sam tilted her head " She was getting dressed when I walked in she didn't like me being there . " Sam burst out laughing and headed off to go help Maggie dismissing the sign on the mirror. There was no need to worry everyone else. when they arrived at baker street they saw the adorable sight of Amelia staring John , on closer inspection Sam saw Amelia was guarding a tin of biscuits and every time John would reach for it Amelia would give John a chilling glare and scream so loudly until she got it back. Sherlock quickly got out his video camera and filmed John and Amelia. Once Amelia had noticed that Sam was Standing in the the hall she ran over and put her arms up wanting to be picked up Sam lifted her up And Amelia swayed towards Sherlock who caught her instantly and smiled genuinely at his granddaughter little Amelia pointed to Sherlock and said "Pop" she then pointed to John and stuck her tongue out and blur a raspberry in his direction Sam giggled but then looked at Amelia

"Millie that was rude what do you say" Amelia looked embarrassed and mumbled

"Sowwy" John laughed and said it was fine Amelia pointed at John again '' uncwwool ?" Sam looked at John who smiled a unspoken conversation Sam nodded

"You can call him uncle John " Amelia proceed to point out mommy and anteee Maggie Sam nodded each time Amelia Guessed correctly.

Half an hour later it was 10 o'clock Maggie said she should go home she gave Amelia and Sam a hug and wished everyone good night Amelia was curled up asleep on Sherlock lap and Sam was asleep on his shoulder Sherlock looked to John who lifted Amelia off Sherlock then Sherlock turned and lifted Sam up she was very light he carried her up to her new room and placed her in bed he rotated to see John doing the same to Amelia . John walked out and Sherlock was about to when her turned he walked over to Amelia in her cot he bent down and kissed her head then he walked over to Sam and also kissed her forehead before standing and leaving at the door he turned and said " good night my beautiful girls . "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Good night my beautiful girls._ "

The following morning Sam got out of bed expecting to hear Amelia crying for food but the room was silent. Sam opened the door slowly and walked down stairs into the living room of 221b she saw Mycroft sitting on the sofa and Sherlock was holding Amelia sat in his chair . Sherlock cooed at Amelia before he looked at Mycroft " Thank you Mycroft for finding them" Mycroft looked stunned Sherlock never thanked him for anything Sherlock lifted his head his eyes showing he was very sincere about that comment

"Your welcome brother, I must ask though, are you aware that the child is part of Moriarty" this is when Sam strode through she looked at the older Holmes who she guessed she would have to start calling uncle as she said

" no" Sam lifted Amelia off Sherlock then continued" he may be biological the father but he will never deserve to be in my babies life and Amelia has and always will be a Holmes, now if you will excuse me my baby is hungry. " Sam plopped Amelia on the baby chair she then opened the pot of baby food in a dish she went to open the microwave when Sherlock called through

"Don't opened the microwave or the fridge. " Sam curiously peaked in to see a jar of eye balls she sighed and walked to the oven she heated the baby food in the pan and cooked it on the hob once it was cooked she fed Amelia she could feel both Holmes looking her way curiously before Mycroft said

" I have enrolled you in a local school, just because the situation your in is usual doesn't mean you can miss out on your education. " Sam looked horrified she hadn't attended a school for nearly a year she wasn't sure if she even knew how to be a normal teenager and not a mother any more . Mycroft continued to say " I have arranged for you to start on Monday however you must pass your interview which is today . I also arranged childcare for you while you are at school so no need to worry about Amelia. " Sam didn't know what to say so she thanked Mycroft . Sam looked towards Amelia before gasping the interview was today

"What time is my interview Uncle Mycroft"

"Haft past twelve dear" Mycroft said he never thought he would be a uncle, Sam looked at the clock it was 10 o'clock that gave her a hour to get ready half an hour to get Amelia ready and half an hour to get to the school, Sam dashed up stairs to her flat she got in the shower and scrubbed her hair the warm water was refreshing but short lived she climbed out and wrapped a fluffy towel security around her chest before walking into the living room and grabbing Amelia out of the baby chair and turned around to see John standing awkwardly Sam was going to question him but then she realized that she was wearing a towel Sam blushed and disappeared with Amelia in her arms.

After Amelia was dressed in a pink dress with purple flowers Sam brought her down stairs she looked for John wanting to apologies for there awkward encounter earlier Sam looked around and saw no one she shrugged and pulled her shirt straight Sam was wearing a white button down blouse , a black pencil skirt and black heals she looked very grown up. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head and she had some natural make up dusted on her face , Sherlock poped up behind her and lifted Amelia away from his daughter he swung Amelia around she giggled a small trail of dribble flowed down her chin Sam laughed at his antics

" Dad would you mind looking after Millie I can't take her to my interview. " Sherlock smiled

"you go it's alright we will have a great day wont we Amy" Sherlock said hugging Amelia, Sam smiled at Sherlock's pet name for her daughter she kissed Amelia on the forehead and Sherlock on the cheek Sherlock watched Sam walk out

" right Amy I need to de-clutter my mind palace so be good . " Sherlock handed Amelia a packet of sparkly bobbles and clips as well as a couple of dolls . While Sherlock was in his mind palace Amelia climbed on the sofa and attatched an collection of clips in to Sherlock's hair.

30 minutes later Sherlock came out of his mind palace to see Amelia sitting on the floor with her dolls he had fashioned there hair into numerous styles and was now bending the broken leg of one of the dolls Sherlock smiled fondly he didn't know why but he cared for Sam and Amelia very much it was like they could do no wrong while he did care for John as a friend this was different the feels that he had for his daughter and granddaughter seemed to grow more and more by the second. All of a sudden Sherlock's phone rang loudly Sherlock jumped up and trying to find his phone he was very surprised to see Amelia with the phone in her hand he watched in amusement as Amelia pressed accept to the call she listened to the voice "Sherlock we have a case for you. " it was Lestrade Sherlock grabbed the phone only to have Amelia scream as it was taken from her "is that a baby Sherlock? " Lestrade asked

" yes you have a case for me " Sherlock said as he picked Amelia up and balanced her on his hip she quietened down and started to babble , Lestrade was shocked who would trust Sherlock with a child

"Yeah wait Sherlock why do you have a child your not experimenting with it are you? "

" no of course not the case Lestrade what is it" Lestrade seam to forget about the baby and went on to explain the case it was a murder the victim had been found with a picture of the ocean stapled to her chest . This was the most existing thing to happen it weeks he had to go but he couldn't leave Amelia on her own.

"You want to go to a murder scene don't you Amy? " Amelia clapped laughing and sherlock said

" I knew you would"

**Sorry its later than usual I forgot to update your reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything xx p.s thank you for reading and favouriting and following the story please review thanks xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" I knew you would "

Sherlock grabbed a coat for Amelia and then he got his own coat he tied his scarf around his neck and picked up Amelia she snuggled closer to him so she was hidden from sight but also warm in the chilly autumn weather Sherlock hailed a cab and they got in half was to the murder scene Amelia crawled out his coat to look out the window it was like that the rest of the way Amelia was a very curious child when the taxi stopped Amelia crawled back in to Sherlock coat for the life of him Sherlock couldn't understand why the Cabbie kept grinning at him and complementing the detectives hair.

On arrival at the crime scene Sherlock was greeted by Lestrade who burst out laughing when he saw Sherlock with the sparkling clips and bobbles in his hair "what did you do to your hair? " Sherlock touched his head when he felt a spikey scrunchy he pulled it off and looked at it , it was pink and sparkely sherlock looked inside his coat to see Amelia giggling

"Did you do this Amy " he asked into his coat to any on looker he looked crazy talking to his coat and as usual Donovan had to voice her opinion

"Freak why are you talking to your self" she sneered she then added "and what happened to your hair, experiment backfire? " Sherlock sighed exasperated and asked where the body was ,Lestrade led him in none of Scotland Yard seem to notice the child squirming in Sherlock's coat when they reached the body his heart sipped a beat the body looked very similar to Sams the woman was naked from the waist up and her hands were bound with rope and there was a picture of the ocean stapled to her bare chest. Amelia wriggled out of Sherlock's coat she looked at the body and said " bad" Sherlock's head shot round when he saw Amelia he said

"Amy come here" Sherlock took a step forward and Amelia took a step back thinking it was a game Sherlock lunged to try and catch her. He missed Amelia squealed in delight she loved games she ran screaming playfully as sherlock chased her it all happened to quickly Amelia tripped and grazed her knees on the gravel all of a sudden she let out a blood curdling scream, Sherlock picked her up and tryed to sort out her knees but she just screamed more out of nowhere Donovan pulled Amelia away from his arms but before he could reach back for her he felt metal around his wrists Anderson started speaking

"Sherlock Holmes your under arrested for kidnapping " Anderson droned on and read out sherlocks rights notthinking Sherlock struggled against his restraints desperately trying to get to Amelia who was sobbing in Donovan's arms Sherlock was ramed into the back of a police car but that didnt stop him struggling

At the station

Sherlock sat in a interrogation room cuffed to the table looking boared when Lestrade walked in he looked stressed " I was rather hoping that we were over this sherlock " Sherlock groaned

"Why is the hole of Scotland yard so stupid can you not see the resemblance of course she is related to me ! Will you please let me call her mother so I can have a look at the dead bodies" lestrade sighed

" Use my phone be quick im not really aloud to let you call anyone " Sherlock typed Sam's number in to the phone she picked up on the first ring Lestrade sat listening interested in the conversation

''Hey Sam could you come down to Scotland yard there's been a misunderstanding. " Sam replied

" Is it Millie is she OK "

" She's fine just hurry"

"Alright see you in a second love you bye Dad" Lestrade nearly fell off his chair trying to comprehend what he just heard Sherlock was a Dad Lestrade had to make surtain so he asked

" Did she just say Dad" Sherlock handed Lestrade's phone back to him and nodded " the girl who is she? " Sherlock's reply was instant

"My granddaughter" even the notion was a lot to take in Sherlock was not only a parent but a grand parent . seeing Lestrade's confusion Sherlock expanded "Samantha my daughter was raped last year she's only 17" Lestrade's face fell that poor girl but why had Sherlock never mentioned her. Exactly 4 minutes later Sam dashed in to Scotland yard she spotted her daughter inside one of the offices she made her way to the room

Inside the office.

Donovan had tried every thing to stop the child crying but nothing worked out of nowhere a young teenage girl rushed in the room Donovan was just about to send her out but the girl dashed towards the baby . Sam grabbed her up and the baby cries stopped and she wimped out mommy Donovan was shocked this girl could only be 16 and she was a mother already before Donovan could speak the girl snapped "were is Sherlock? "

" He is in a interrogation room, you should not have left your daughter with that psychopath " Sam growled and demanded that she see Sherlock Donovan replied " you don't want to see him you can press charges here" Sam shoved her back and stormed out determined to find Sherlock after going in to 3 wrong rooms she opened another door it was the right place Sherlock was cuffed to the table and there was a man sitting opposite.

" Dad !" Sam said as she rushed in and hugged him Lestrade was shocked Sherlock was telling the truth. " release him . " Sam demanded and lestrade complied sherlock stood and embraced Sam and Amelia he then turned to lestrade

"Lestrade this is my daughter, Samantha and grandaughter Amelia" lestrade stood And shook Sam's hand

"Call me Sam Greg " Lestrade looked shocked how did she know that Sam continued "I saw an office on the way the tag said D.I Greg Lestrade and Dad just called you lestrade wasn't a difficult jump" lestrade smiled

"She's definitely your daughter ,shes just like you but nice" Sherlock smirked

" How did your interview go? " Sherlock asked

" fantastically, they can't wait for me to start by the way what happened today? "

" Scotland yard is full of idiots. " Sam burst out laughing and replied

"I know one officer seamed desperate for me to press charges. " Sherlock smiled

" Shall we go? Lestrade can you text me the information for the case. " Sherlock didn't want to admit it but he was wondering if the case was related to Sam the corpse looked very similar to Sam. Sam opened the door and walked out followed by Sherlock who was carrying Amelia they were just about to leave when Sam heard Donovan shout "there's that girl that assaulted me!" Sam panicked stepped back falling into another officer he lifted her off him and looked at her

"Did you assault Donovan ?" Sam shook her head

" No but Donovan did arrest my dad with out cause so I would like to file a complaint! " Donovan paled and apologised and hurried away sherlock left and went to hail a taxi Sam looked back to the officer he was handsome he looked around 18 he had blonde ruffled hair and dark blue eyes he looked at Sam and said

" Wow no one has ever put Donovan in her place before she deserved it . " he looked rather impressed " Im Daniel Thompson" he offered sam his hand she shook it and replied

"Samantha Holmes but call me sam " Daniel smiled and grabbed her hand he scribbled his number on her palm and said

" only if you call me . " Sam blushed and disappeared after sherlock

**Hope you enjoy this cchapter tell me if you think sam and Daniel should get together I don't own anything xx **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Only if you call me ." Sam walked out to the taxi and slid in making sure she kept her palm out of sight from sherlocks he didn't seam to notice. The journey waspritty quiet when they got to baker street it was 8 o'clock Sam put Amelia in her pygmies and then got in hers she was curious to see if Daniel had given her a fake number she tapped the number in and sent him a message

_To : DT_

_Hey its Sam_

_From : Sam H_

_The reply was fast_

_To : Sam H_

_Hey didn't know you would text me how are you_

_From : DT_

_To : DT_

_Good what about you_

_From : Sam H_

_To : Sam H_

_good. Sam there's a rave happening tomorrow about 10 o'clock do you want to go as my plus one _

_From : DT_

Sam looked at Amelia surely Sherlock wouldn't mind babysitting it was just one night

_ To : DT_

_sure see you then_

_From : Sam H _

Sam was set to start school in two days but she didn't care she was really looking forward to this rave it was a chance for her to act like a normal teenager for a while she had asked her dad to babysit for Amelia, she said she was going out to meet some friends Sherlock was suspicious at first but agreed to let her go. Sam was wearing a tight boob tube that reached her belly button with pink sequin sewn all over it, and a skirt that came to her near the top of her thigh it was neon yellow she had straightened her black hair and put on a pair of 6 inch strap-y high heels she was wearing lots of dark eye make up and bright pink lipstick it got to about 15 minutes to 10 when Samantha began to sneak out, Sherlock knew she was going he just didn't know what she was going wearing when 10 o'clock came round Sherlock looked out the widow he saw Sam and his eyes widened at what she was wearing he disappeared from the window and Sam guessed he was coming down to drag her back in a motor bike suddenly pulled round the corner it was Daniel he gave her a helmet and she jumped on the back of the bike just as Sherlock opened the front door Daniel and Sam sped away.

When they reached the rave they found there self at a huge house with fancy flashing lights and really loud music Daniel pulled Sam inside and handed her a drink she drank it all in one gulp Daniel laughed and handed her another glass she drank this one more slowly but she was already feeling the effects of her first drink suddenly someone shouted that they were doing shots Sam looked to Daniel and he led her to the table she sat down as the first shot's were being pored the first one was easy so was the 2nd and 3rd but the fourth the room felt like it was spinning Sam managed to get to 5 before she forfeited the game, she jumped up shouting how she wanted to dance at Daniel she dragged him off to the dance floor there was a pole in the middle of the floor on a platform as Sam and Daniel were dancing someone lifted Sam up and put her on the platform Sam grabbed the pole with one hand and swung around on it she followed it up with a slut drop before she put her back to the pole and slid down it winking at Daniel, Sam jumped off the platform and another girl was shoved up Sam dirty danced with Daniel for a bit before he led her off to the side there were a few raised tables with white powder on them Daniel lined up two rows of the powder he then handed Sam a rolled up note that's when it clicked what Daniel was offering her and while her rational brain screamed at her to stop her intoxicated brain screamed do it so Sam took the note.

She felt like she had been transported to a different place everything was so much clearer now Daniel took her arm again and dragged her out side he started to kiss her and Sam responded suddenly a girl walked up to her and tapped Sam on the shoulder as Sam turned around the girl chucked her drink all over Sam screaming about how Sam was a attention seeking whore even in her drunken state Sam was able to throw a decent punch unaware of all the phones now out and recording Sam punched the girl right in the eye the girl stumbled and fell over but was back on her feet quickly she slapped Sam hard and scratched her face the girl then lunged at Sam and Sam went crashing to the ground

she wasn't sure who called the police but someone did because Sam heard sirens in the distance why some of the group including Daniel scattered others continued to record the fight the girl had Sam pinned and was covering her mouth and nose in attempt to suffocate her Sam struggled and managed to kick her attacker away from her the girl managed to grab a broken bottle she lunged for Sam again but this time Sam was ready she pinned the girl and continued punching her face until Sam felt her knuckles split the sirens stopped and Sam felt herself being dragged to her feet and away from the girl she also felt cold metal rings rap around her wrists however the girl quickly got to her feet again grabbing the broken bottle and trying to stab Sam again she was promptly shot with a taster and dragged it to a police car. Meanwhile the cop holding Sam called Lestrade over at first he didn't recognizes her but as she looked up Lestrade asked

"Sam?" Sam sorta grinned but didn't say any thing "Sherlock is gonna hit the roof" Lestrade sighed as he put Sam in the back of a police car


	10. Chapter 10

Sam awoke to the sound of metal on metal she had a splitting head ache and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool she looked up tho find herself in a white cell with bars on the doors wait she was in a cell why was she in a cell "good morning sleeping beauty" Lestrade said loudly in a sing song voice Sam grabbed her ears tightly it had to be less painful to rip off her ears that deal with this Sam stood up and walked to the door

"Why am I in here?" Lestrade scoffed

"how intoxicated were you?" Sam shrugged " You got in a fight with another girl who claims that your little performance on the pole stole all the attention away from her" Sam looked down embarrassed before Lestrade continued "we were going to take you home to Sherlock but you kept unlocking your cuffs, I swear to god we must have taken 20 bobby pins away from you, you also kept screaming that he would kill you so we brought you here instead which reminds me need to ask for the records have you ever had a caution before?" Sam shook her head " Good what about arrested?" Sam shook her head again "alright last question was there a narcotics at this party that you consumed?" Sam looked down remembering the white powder

"yes" she whispered but then gasped " please don't tell my dad!" Lestrade looked shocked and disappointing

"really Sam surely you know better than that?" Sam didn't respond she just curled up in a ball a few minutes later Sam heard footstep's she knew it was Sherlock she pulled herself into a tighter ball as she heard Lestrade explain the situation Sam jumped when she heard a crash Sherlock had just kicked her cell door " Sherlock calm down" Lestrade hissed

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY DAUGHTER IS SITTING IN A CELL AND YOU JUST TOLD ME SHE HAS BEEN USING DRUGS SO STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN AND OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Lestrade sighed and Sam heard keyed jiggling in the door she sat in her ball ready to apologies when Sherlock came in as the door swung open Sam started apologizing but Sherlock just hissed "not here" he grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and pulled her down the corridor when they got to the front of the police station there was a horde of press being held back by a group of cops Sherlock dragged Sam into the taxi it was then that Sam broke down in tears

"i'm so sorry Daddy I don't know why I did it I won't do it again!" Sherlock wrapped her in a hug and smoothed down her hair saying it was OK when Sam got inside and found Amelia crying in John's arms and that broke Sam's heart she walked over to her child who ceased crying when she saw her mother "baby i'm so sorry I wont do that again mummy's so sorry" Sam said to her baby as Amelia's cry's turned into mummers and then stopped completely Amelia wiggled off Sam and toddled to her drawing set she sat down and drew as Sam went to go get a shower she washed her hair and changed clothes thinking about her first day at school tomorrow she wen't back down to the living room and sat with Amelia it was quite when Sherlock's phone bleeped again it was Lestrade

To: SH

got a new body has been found want your opinion

From: GL

Sam didn't question as Sherlock and John left merely nodded in there direction at the crime scene John and Sherlock asked to be led to the body it was a horrific sight there was a baby about 1 year old brown hair and blue eyes with a bomber jacket on and a bullet through her head in one hand she had a picture of the alphabet in one hand 'A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,Q,R,S,T,V,X,Y,Z' she also had a L drawn on her forehead and a 8 drawn on her other hand not sure what to make of it Sherlock took a few pictures and left the grizzly sight. Another swarm of reporters were waiting out side the building Sherlock grabbed a hat off the shelf and threw one to John

"cover your face" was all he said as he opened the doors out of the building. On arrival home Sherlock saw Amelia and Sam both asleep on the sofa he grabbed a blanket and threw it over them before he grabbed his phone and took a picture of them together. When morning came Sam heard her alarm go off in her room she pulled herself up and dragged herself to the bathroom she dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt before she woke Amelia and dressed her in a purple dress with pink tights and some strap on blue shoes when 8 o'clock came Sherlock trudged out of his room wearing a cream sheet he yawned and kissed Sam on the head then kissed Amelia on the head and said "Have a good day at school and day care" then he yawned again and disappeared back in to his room John came out later and wished them both good morning he gave Sam some money for lunch and left saying Sherlock wanted him to go to a crime scene.

Sam held Amelia close as she opened the front door there was loads of press and as cameras started flashing and people started shouting questions Amelia chose to start crying she sobbed the whole way to the car as her mother tried to keep her face covered, once in the taxi Sam told the driver to go to the day care center where she dropped Amelia off then she asked to go to the academy she pulled up at the school and the headmistress greeted her she told her that she would have to go to the head student Councillor and he would sort out her forms she went straight to see him " Hello I'm looking for the head student counselor?" she told a tall blonde haired boy

"that's me i'm Nathaniel what is your name?"

"Samantha but everyone calls me Sam um the head sent me in to sort out my form would you mind helping me?"

"no not at all leave them there I can file them and you can have a look around school here is your locker number and time table have a nice day Sam" Sam nodded and let the class room she decided to have a look at the grassy area out side there was a courtyard and a large field and some benches when she walked out side and boy with red hair started laughing at her she turned towards him

"something funny ?" she asked

"just you jailbird" Sam looked towards him

"What ?" the red head sighed

" I was at the rave watched you get thrown into the back of a cop car after beating the shit outa Amber" Sam cringed

"was she your friend?" the boy snorted

"no I was rooting for you to knock her out jailbird" Sam sighed

"my name is Sam" they boy nodded

"I'm Castiel but im still gonna call you jailbird" the bell rang and everyone rushed to there class rooms when class started Sam was called to the front to introduce herself to the class after introductions Sam was sat near the window next to a girl called Rosalyn

"hey Sam so what school did you come to before this?"

"didn't" she answered "haven't been to school for a year an a half now"

"really that's so cool didn't you get board?" Sam smiled

"I had good company" they were half way through a god awful lesson of maths when a helicopter was heard outside and being more interesting than algebra everyone rushed to the window crushing Rosalyn and Sam the teacher managed to get everyone back in there seat as the helicopter landed Sam watched a familiar figure jump out it was John.


End file.
